Boys and Bands
by pret-Tbutterfly
Summary: Len is in search of someone or some group that will help him win the Crypton's Star Competetion. Rin and her band are in search of their ticket to stardom and fame. Can music help bring people together? Will this be their big break towards fame? Read along as they travel down the road of drama, love, and music to, possibly, their fame.


"Music speaks what cannot be expressed, soothes the mind and gives it rest, heals the heart and makes it whole, flows from heaven to the soul."-Unknown

"Music expresses that which cannot be put into words and cannot remain silent"- Victor Hugo

"Music and rhythm find their way into the secret places of the soul"- Plato

"Music is love in search of a word." -Sindonie Gabrielle

**~Boys and Bands~ **

**A/N: WARNING. There is some use of slang** **and mild use of language ****in here. Please disregard it, ne? ^^ Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter: 1- Star Search

(Len's P.O.V)

I was standing there; Mic in my hand, spotlight shining on me, and the crowd cheering me on to do the one thing I loved.

Sing.

"_Len Len Len_!" They chanted over and over again. I couldn't help but smile, feeling all too grateful for this moment.

I looked up at the flashing screen that read my name, Len Kagamine.

But as I looked to my side and all around me, I couldn't help but feeling as if something's—

"….Len…." The female voice drifted into my mind, pulling me into reality.

I stirred around in the chair I was laying in, not ready to move.

Sometimes you just aren't ready to have those good dreams end, you know?

"Master Len…." She spoke again.

_Ugh…_"Five more minutes…" I grumbled at the voice hoping it'd go away.

"If I give you five more minutes you'll really be late for school."

Psh. School…

….

School?

My eyes shot open. "HOLY CRAP! I NEED TO GET TO SCHOOL!" I practically sprang out my chair crawling out of the sound booth. I must have fallen asleep in there after finishing composing the track for my project.

I raced up the stairs passing by the maids fast enough to qualify for the Olympics.

The white haired butler opened the door for me. "Took you long enough master Len. I've laid your clothes out already. Everything's ready in the bathroom."

I stopped in my track jumping to hug him. "DUDE! What would I do without you!"

"Nothing sir," he smirked. "You're far too lazy to do much."

"I'm letting that slide since you're my favorite Dell." I shouted as I ran into the bathroom. One minute later I came out trying to brush my hair and teeth at the same time.

Dell held out a tray with a bowl and cup of water on top of it in one hand and my backpack in the other. I spat into the bowl, rinsing my math with the water. I grabbed my bag ready to sprint down the stairs until Dell's voice stopped me.

"Ah ah ah Len~." He held me in place. "Stop and make sure you got everything first."

"I do," I whined out. Gosh he knows how to nag. He's only a few years older than me yet he could nag like a mother. Scratch that, he nags more than MY_ OWN_ mother!

"Got your phone?"

"Of course I...," I patted around my pants. "No…" I dashed to the dresser grabbing it of the charger along with my iPod.

I bounced in place waiting for him to give me the O.K to leave.

"Did you get your lyrics and track from the sound booth?"

"THE PROJECT! I'm dead if I forget that." I ran down stairs, Dell walking behind me. I went inside grabbing the lyrics and CD from the waiting Maid.

"Thank you!" I shouted over my shoulder to her as I ran to the front door.

Dell stood by the opened door, holding a bag in his hands. "The chef put your breakfast and lunch in here; everyone wishes you a good day, sir."

"Bye guys!" I waved to the smiling maids and butlers before going into the waiting car. "Let's go go _go_!" I told to the driver who chuckled at me.

Dear kami-sama, please get me through today!

* * *

(Rin's P.O.V)

I walked around the empty upper floor of my house, hearing the soft clatter of pans and running water down below. I started humming the tune of the song my band mates composed for me as I carried a black bow and clips in my hand. Usually when we compose a song it goes that one person makes the beat and we all just add on letting the melody take over our minds.

"_By your side, closer than anyone_

_That is the place to find the meaning of my birth_

_I wonder what You wish for _

_Is it something I can't do?_**"**

I let the lyrics flow out unconsciously, listening to the beats I remembered my band mates playing for me.

I walked into the bathroom, taking a moment to stop and stare at myself. My "_Such-a-dark-and-odd-personality-that-it-doesn't-match-my-bright-and-cute-looks"_ self.

I'm not that dark and odd...

Maybe odd… but I'm not dark!

I guess that's how others will see you if they never actual got to know you. Well I guess in their defense I never tried to interact with people other than my band mates... (and we mostly wear black…) You can say that I'm antisocial or you can say that I'm shy. I guess since I was alone most of the time I decide just to let myself stay alone unless I'm with my band (They can tell you I'm anything but quiet with them).

But, while I was alone I found that music is my outlet— singing, listening to the melodies flow, hearing the emotions in one's voice as they paint a portrait with their words, it all sounded so beautiful.

I've always wanted to do that for people; letting them feel what I feel when I listen to music. That's how I ended up with my band mates- Gumi, Piko, and Teto. We've been dreaming together since fifth grade. Gumi loved to drum, Piko, Teto, and I loved to play guitar (but Teto also played piano and Piko played violin). Singing is something we all could do but they chose me to be the lead singer.

I was snapped out of my deep thinking when I felt a pair of hands snake around my waist. I looked at the white haired boy through the mirror as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Good morning, Piko." I said nonchalantly. I reached for the orange brush on the sink.

He kissed my cheek lightly. "'Morning Pretty," He grabbed the brush out my, stroking my short locks. "Gumi made breakfast; she said to come down and eat."

"Tell Teto don't eat all the bread, I just bought some last night." I reached for the toothpaste and started brushing my teeth.

"Too late~," He sang, playfully pecking my cheek again. He grabbed the bow and clips out my hand styling my hair for me.

I spat into the sink. "Ugh.. TETO!" I shouted loud enough for her to hear me downstairs. Piko tried to hide his snickering behind me.

"It's not my fault bread is so addicting!" She shouted back.

I rolled my eyes rinsing my mouth. _This girl…_

Piko put down the brush. "Let's go eat." He grabbed my hand leading us downstairs.

From an outside perspective, one might misunderstand our relationship right now. Rather than telling my whole life story I'll just sum up things the best I can to clear any ambiguities (oh snap! Used a big word! I'm a boss.).

You see, my parents live in the U.S right now. I refused to go with them because I can't live my dream of being a _Japanese_ singer in America, who's gonna spot me? So they left me here with no complaints (they secretly don't care). They pay for the house and everything from the U.S, but my aunt still sends me over some extra money. When Piko, Gumi, and Teto found out that I'm living by myself, they insisted on taking care of me so I gave them all a spare key.

"Rinny~," Gumi cooed. She sat a plate of hotcakes on the bar near her. "Eat and let's and go before we get detention today. WE can't afford to be late at the club tonight."

_Gumi usually cooks for us; she hates to cook at her house though, but loves to do it for the four of us. She's usually straight forward and tries to think rational most of the time (a.k.a she's the mom). _

Piko sat on the high stool next to me, pulling Teto in his lap. "Dude, I'm scared of that owner. Did you see his eyes last time we were late?!"

_Piko is as straight forward as Gumi. He has this high sense of 'skin ship' (he's really into K-Pop and picked up the idea from their... or so he says), but he only does it to people he feels close to. People would mistake him as a playboy, but eh, he doesn't give a flying monkey about them (he's oblivious anyway). The only thing that can tick him off is being called a girl or a shota, that's when he doesn't hesitate to punch the person right then and there._

"Kowai," Teto whined squirming in Piko's Lap. "I thought he was gonna kick us out for sure."

_Teto is a few months older than us, but she likes to act like the baby of the group. When she's upset or frustrated, she usually would just scream (weird, I know. Try being near here in a crowd of people when she randomly screams…). She can think pretty perverted at random times, but hey, that's her._

I munched on the last hotcake, hopping down to get a glass of orange juice.

Well that's my group for you. We're all a bit odd but we love each other. We get in trouble, love being random, speaking slang (sometimes cursing just for fun), and playing music. We've been playing at this club for the past 3 months after begging the owner on our knees for 2 hours, so we usually rush their right after school to play. Though he let us play he only lets us do it at in early time saying we still need to be home on time (he loves us, but he never admits it).

We start playing pretty much and hour after we get out of school and it takes us about fifty minutes to get there since we usually walk.

I looked at the clock. 7:49 a.m.

"Hey Gumi," I called. "Shouldn't we head out?"

"Hm?" She looked at the clock. "Ah, shizz nuts! WE NEED TO GO!" She shouted, sprinting over to the front door. She grabbed all our bags. "Hurry up unless you want detention!"

"Gumi! Slow yo' roll!" Piko shouted, while we all ran out behind her.

* * *

(Len P.O.V)

I laid across my desk, exhausted. Made it just in time!

"Alright alright alright class~," We all looked up to see our young purple haired teacher enter. He sat his boom box down on his desk. "Your project was to write and compose a song based on the theme of 'friendships'. Who wants to go first?"

Silence.

"I guess its random wheel time," He said pulling out his wheel labeled with all of our names. "First person to go is…. Our wonderful little shota~"

"Mr. G, I'm not a shota!" I growled shooting him my glare.

"He's right," My friend Akaito commented in. "We all know he's a playboy."

"True," Rinto, Mikuo, and Mr. G agreed earning snickers from the class.

"Not helping!" I glared at Akaito. I stood up, grabbing my lyrics and CD.

"Love you too~," Akaito cooed as I moved towards the teacher's desk. I placed the CD inside the boom box handing my lyrics over to Mr. G.

"And what is this piece called?" He asked, smiling at me in anticipation.

"Sky blue." I turned clearing my throat as I faced the class.

He pressed the play button, the beating starting to play. I closed my eyes as I started to sing.

"_The wire fence that reflected my mind  
That is border for you and me  
The monochrome touched my back  
Between us, there's a distance of 3 meter"_

I forgot to introduce myself I guess. My name is Len Kagamine. I am 15 and I in the Advanced Talents department of Crypton Academy. Not to brag, but I'm in the top ranks of the advanced talents— the top three being Kaito, Mikuo, and me.

""_I don't like you" Same here_

"_You're like a magnet" It's not a joke_

_What do you mean we're fated to meet 10 years later?_

_That won't happen_"

Yes, I'm a rich boy, but I'm not arrogant or anything, I'm pretty normal. My main friends are Ted, Akaito, and Rinto who love to tease me for some reason. We all lived around each other over the years so we've kind of clicked together.

"_The blue I put my hand in lost its color_

_And the sound of the open distance is getting further_

_Memories change as I remember_

_I wonder if we're being forgotten_"

My parents are usually away on business trips but I do see them often enough. My best friend is my butler Dell (he's only a years or two older than me to be exact). He graduated early and taught me everything I know making me practically the smartest academically in the school.

"_If I open the lid, it's nothing_

_Only the border of "just there"_

_You and I are neighbors_

_10 minutes of walk uphill._

"_You're not fun" Same here_

"_We're like mirrors" I can't laugh at it_

_What do you mean we're fated to meet 10 years later?_

_That won't happen_"

My biggest rival is…

Guess.

Yes it's Kaito. Why?

BECAUSE THAT TALL WALKING POPSCICLE LOVES TO PICK FIGHTS WITH ME AND COMPETES OVER EVERYTHNG!

He can't stand the fact that I beat him at some things so he goes around being a butt, I mean why can't he be like Akaito?!  
…

I'm sorry he just grinds my gears sometimes…

"_The red I looked up at lost its color_

_The sound of mixed noise is getting further away_

_Thoughts end as sentimental_

_I wonder if we're being forgotten._"

But that is pretty much me. Mr. G (he thought us saying Mr. Gakupo was weird so he told us to call him that) is a cool teacher, it's no secret that he does believe in my skills so he favors me a bit, but he just loves my, and I quote, "Shota Swagg"….

…I don't know…

But he is like a mentor to me that I don't mind helping anytime.

"_For instance, I forget about you_

_For instance, you forget about me_

_Even if such future exist_

_The blue I put my hand in becomes clear_

_And the sound of the open distance becomes lovable_

_Memories change as I remember_

_I guess we'll walk on._"

I ended the song, opening my eyes to see the class erupt in applauds and cheers and Kaito shooting daggers at me.

I couldn't help but smirk at him. Haters got to hate.

* * *

Okay class," Mr. G spoke, settling us down from clapping after Akaito's performance his song. "New class Assignment!"

"Oh come on!" Mikuo whined. "Mr. G, we just finished this one." The class bickered in agreement.

"Quiet chitlins," He said slightly raising his voice, "And please listen."

"The class quieted down as we all started to pay attention.

_Must be something important…_

"As you guys know, you are the advanced talents, meaning you guys are much closer than anyone as to gaining the opportunity to become the next stars. One of the biggest record labels, Crypton, is the main supporter of this school; they founded this place to see who can they scout to become theirs." He gazed over everyone sternly, stopping longer as his eyes connected with mine. "So to the assignment I'm about to give you, I want you to listen to every detail carefully."

The tension in the air increased as we waited to listen. I gulped nervously as I heard my anxious heart pounding along with everyone else's in the room.

"Today is Friday. On Monday there will be try-outs to enter you into Crypton's Star Competition. This competition is to both raise money for the school and to have scouts from Crypton recognize your talent as a singer, song writer, and producer. Your assignment is to find either a person or group of people whether they are in the advanced arts or regular arts department of this school _or_ even if they attend _another_ school. They must be students. You must write their songs and created the tracks with and or for them. You will be graded only in you try-out rounds for your class assignment; getting chosen from the try-out rounds is based all on your talent and your person's."

He paused letting the tension build up in the room. "There will be many students in the try-out rounds but only 30 people will be chosen into the actual competition. I will be in the judging panel, if that's any relief to any of you, but I will _not_ be going as easy as I have been, so remember to bring you're a-game."

_So it's a one-shot thing I guess…_ I felt my palms get sweaty.

We all looked around at each other.

"So," He started to finish up, "With that said, you guys can begin looking for your person and or group after school since I do have to inform my other periods."

Kaito raised his hand. "Is there any theme needed for the assignment?"

"Oh yes!" Mr. G chirped. "I almost forgot. The theme is 'Heartbreak'."

"Why heartbreak?" Rinto asked, raising his brown at the teacher.

"…No special reason…"

"Is your heart hurting again Mr. G?" Mikuo asked, smirking at the blushing purple haired man.

"Not all romances are easy, okay?!"

The class started to laugh at our embarrassed teacher.

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong. _

"Thank you bell! Please leave! Have a nice weekend! And don't forget to bring you're a-game Monday."

* * *

(Rin P.O.V)

"Yes," I did a small fist pump. "We went through the day without getting in trouble. That's a new record! This calls for smoothies after the club."

"Whoot-Whoot," Teto and Piko cheered quietly.

We all looked at the red hand counting off the final minute on the clock.

"Man, I feel like something is going to happen today. Are you guys spending the night?" I asked to the three.

"Yes Ma'am," Gumi flashed me a smile. "I'm so not going home just to cook and get nagged at by my family. And is that a good or bad feeling?"

"Definitely good. Teto, you coming?" I asked.

"As long as we get more bread on the way back." She chirped.

"And you?" I asked towards Piko.

"I don't care." He gave a sheepish grin.

"How come your parents never get concerned that you spend the night over girls' houses with no adult supervision?" Gumi asked.

"I can say the same for your dads letting you have a boy spend the night with no complaints." He retorted sticking his tongue out at her. "Plus I haven't brought home any children nor have women calling the house so they trust me."

Gumi rolled her eyes. "So Rin, do you think we can perform the new song? Did you finish it?"

I nodded. "Just have Neru record and upload it for us. I didn't write it down yet, it's all in here." I tapped my head.

"There's stuff in there?" Teto asked in amazement. "See Piko! She does have things in there she's not _that_ brainless."

"Teto I have no idea what you're talking about." Piko said as he focused his attention on the window as I glared at him and Teto.

_Riiiiiiiiing._

We quickly packed up our stuff.

"Let's go!" I shouted to them as I ran out the room.

"L-O, L-O-V-E," I sang as we walked up to the club. I looked on the street and saw a black limbo parked in front of us. "Hey guys, you see this?"

They turned their attention to the limbo.

"I wonder if someone important is gonna be in there," Piko said.

"Oooh!" I called out jumping around. "That would be so awesome! That's it; we need to go in now!" I excitedly opened the front door.

The club beats echoed through the room. Though it was only evening, the club was full of people. The dancing people stopped and turned their attention to us as we walked in, they were most of the fans we've started to gain here. They gave us loud cheers as we walked towards the stage, our instruments waiting. I waved to everyone as they started chanting for us to start playing. Moments like these is where I feel like I'm someone important; having people ask for me to go one stage and sing. He-he, I feel like a star.

I gazed crowd until my eyes locked on the blue eyes of the blonde boy staring back at me. I looked as his teal haired friend whispered something to him causing him to blush and look away from me to glare at his friend.

"Rin!" Neru's voice snapped me away from the boy. "I have the cameras ready for you guys."

I nodded walking on the stage to join my band mates. I grabbed my guitar slipping the sash over it and positioned the microphone, letting my gaze curiously land back to the boy.

_Well that was odd…_

* * *

(Len's P.O.V)

I'm sad.

I'm mad.

I'm devastated.

"How could everyone be taken that quick?!" I whined to Mikuo over the music.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. You weren't quick enough."

"Ugh," I sulked into my chair. I stared around at the dancing bodies as the loud club beat pounded through my chest. In less than ten minutes. TEN FREAKING MINUTES. Everyone and I mean EVERYONE but ME found someone to work with. I mean even Mikuo managed to find Luka, Akaito found Lily, and Rinto found Lenka. Kaito made sure that he tied my shoes together before the bell rang so that he could grab Miku. I SWEAR I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM. "Why are we even here?" I growled at Mikuo.

"Hey, don't get sassy with me playboy," He smirked raising his hands up in defense. "I wanted to show you this group that I been watching over YouTube. I absolutely love them, I don't mean to sound like a fan boy but I do."

I rolled my eyes. "Boys and bands…" I muttered. "They just got to fan boy over bands all the time."

"No," Mikuo said in a matter-of-fact tone. "We fan boy over women, and yaoi cases, men."

I stuck my tongue out at him. Just then I hear the club erupt into cheers. "What's going on?" I asked him.

"Ah! They must be here," He said all too happily.

I watched the small blonde girl enter, with a green-haired girl and red-head following on one side, and a white-haired figure on the other; all of them were wearing black. My gaze stayed locked on the blonde haired girl as she stopped to wave at the crowd.

Dang she's pretty… Excuse my way of putting it but… She looked like she didn't belong with them.

He eyes landed with mine, I could feel my heart stop as we just started at each other.

"Like what you see?" Mikuo's voice came in, making my face heat up.

I shot him a glare. "S-Shut up!" I pouted.

"This is a rock band right?" I asked to confirm with him.

"Mhm."

I looked onto the stage, seeing the girl look at me one final time before speaking into the mic.

"What's up everybody!" Her high-pitched voice shouted earning a roar from the crowd. She smile, oh god the most beautiful smile I ever saw. "Before we start I wanna give a special thanks to my cousin Neru who's been uploading our videos and the club owner for allowing us to play here every night. Most of all I want to thank all of you who love and support us!"

The crowd gave a round of applauds for them, Mikuo gave "whoo"s as he fanboyed.

"Tonight," She went on, "We've made a new song for you guys, so I hope you enjoy it! This one is called Fate of Soul."

The crowd settled down as the red haired girl started playing the beats on her piano's keyboard. The green haired girl started to drum as the white haired… well I can't tell if that was a guy or a girl from this distance, but _it_ began to play the violin positioned on its shoulder along with the blonde girl playing her guitar. I felt the song transport the club into a new setting, the crowd was drawn into the hypnotic trance.

_By your side closer than anyone_

_That is the place to find meaning of my birth_

_I wonder what You wish for_

_Is it something I can't do?_

_If you don't need me wipe me out with that hand_

_Because I who was born is bad_

_A fading destiny without a fragment of memory remaining but_

_I'll accept everything and close my eyes and yet…_

_Ah, At least for a short time_

_I want to be loved by you_

_I wonder if wishing that is a sin_

I was hooked. My eyes refused to move for the slightest second as I watched them play on. The singer's eyes locked onto mine.

_You being by my side_

_That is a condition for me to exist_

_I wonder what I am able to do_

_Is that what you wish for?_

_Understanding everything from the beginning_

_Something like averting my eyes won't be forgiven_

_On that far face of the period_

_The darkness that continues wherever_

_Taking away everything, This world is cruel…_

_Ah, This is an unknown feeling_

_Was it a punishment given_

_To me, who just started to sprout?_

I watched as the crowd was engulfed into the beautiful melody of the each instrument. First the drum beats then the guitar, piano, and violin blending all together. It's like the world stopped just for their song. To be honest, I can say this is the first time a song made me feel this way in a long time.

_A fading destiny without a fragment of memory remaining but_

_I'll accept everything and close my eyes and yet…_

_Ah, At least for a short time_

_I want to be loved by you_

_I wonder if wishing that is a sin_

_Ah_

_There is no need for hesitation_

_This is not the end_

_I will continue being myself forever…_

_Ah, It was a short while but_

_To you who touched me_

_What I want to tell you is "Thank You"_

_Ah~_

I was falling in love with her voice; I fell in love even more as she sung off the final line.

They played the ending melodies of the song, the allusion wearing off over the crowd sending them from their quiet trance into chaotic cheers. The blonde girl smiled to her band mates who smiled back. I knew only one thing.

I need to get this band now.

* * *

I waited patiently as the band starting to gather their things after ending their last song. Though i enjoyed every single one of their songs (though I can find some places that needed to be fixed), I was too distracted trying to think of ways to approach them. I watched the others leave as the white haired figure stayed behind, carefully placing it's violin up.

"So are you going to get them or what?" Mikuo asked as he muched on his chopped leek.

"Don't rush me! I'm just... I'm going to do it okay?!" I hesitated before standing up completely.

"You know Len, if you wnat me to go with you-"

"YES PLEASE!" I gave a huge smile which he replied with a smirk.

"You're something else Lenny~." He teased.

I punched him in the arm playfully, turning back to make our way through the sea of dancing bodies.

I tapped the white haired figure on it's shoulder. It turned around... well he? (this is a guy right?). Well he looked at me, as if sizing me up and down.

"Can I talk to your lead singer?" I asked, flashing him a friendly smile.

He raised his brow at me, giving me a small shrug. He picked up his violin case and nodded for me to follow him. We walked out the backdoors, going into the alley where the bodies of the other band members were waiting. As we walked towards them I couldn't help but ask.

"You're a guy right?" The question slipped out without me thinking of the consequences. Well it would have bothered me if I didnt know right away!

I saw his body twitch as he stopped walking.

"Do I look like a girl to you?" His voice came out as if he was restraining himself.

"Well a little bit, but-"

SMACK.

A sudden wave of pain flew over my face as the world blacked out. The last thing I heard was a female voice saying, "Holy sh-t Piko! Not again!"

* * *

**A/N: So, how was that? Review and Tell me what you think!**


End file.
